


Parent Teacher Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A patent teacher meeting happens for unexpected reasons.





	Parent Teacher Meeting

>Though neither knew quite why they felt this way.  
>They just know that Ms.Johnson demanded this meeting be had, so Lincoln had to have done something bad.  
>"Thank you so much for coming here today Mrs.Loud."  
>"It's no problem Ms.Johnson, what's the issue?"  
>"Perhaps Lincoln here can tell you."  
>Both women looked to the boy, who was visibly confused.  
>"I don't know." The automatic punishment statement.  
>"Lincoln Loud don't you lie to us." Rita says seriously  
>"I'm not lying Mom, I honestly have no idea what I did wrong." The boy puts his hands up innocently.  
>"Fine then, Mrs.Loud, your son Lincoln has been getting distracted in class lately."  
>His mother looks at him angrily.  
>"Lincoln here seems to think my caboose is more interesting than the lesson." Agnes says as she points under the table.  
>Rita's expression softens into a confused one.  
>"So what is the problem?"  
>Ms.Johnson scoffs  
>"Lincoln has been looking at my rump in class!"  
>"I'm afraid I still don't see an issue, is it interfering with his work?"  
>"No but it's offensive!"  
>"That my son thinks you're an attractive woman? You should take it as a compliment, now are we done here?"  
>"Fine, but Mrs.Loud please just have a talk with your son."  
>The Louds stand up and leave the thick teacher in the classroom.  
>"So I'm not in trouble?"  
>"Of course not Lincoln, you have excellent taste just like your father."


End file.
